Curved-surface LCD products emerge with development of the display technology and increasing requirement in terms of user experience. The LCD display panel is elastic, so that a curved-surface LCD display screen can be realized. Since liquid crystal does not emit light by itself, the curved-surface LCD display screen needs a backlight which provides a light distribution in a curved-surface profile. However, the bending process for mechanical structures and optical components of the backlight is difficult, and the curved optical components affect propagation of light, making it difficult to realize high uniformity in brightness.
The backlights for the curved-surface LCD in the prior art can be divided into a direct illumination type and a side illumination type. Both types of backlights require curved backplane mechanical structures and curved optical components, and thus face the problems of difficulty in processing.